


I need you damn it

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: A confession of love, but then everything turns sour.





	I need you damn it

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this.

“I need you.” Eren felt the tears running down his cheeks. “Damn it Jean I need you!” He went down to his knees over Jean’s bleeding body. he had not expected any of this.

First they had finally managed to make it outside of wall Maria after it’s reclamation, and that was around the time Jean told Eren how he felt. Eren had been shocked,  but was eager to return the feelings. he wanted to share the feeling freedom brought with Jean, it had taken a while to realize the feelings he felt for Jean were love, and that was likely why they had collided so much. Armin had believed it was plain as day. However, it took Eren over two years to realize these feelings for Jean.

Now here they where, having finished off a group of titans that ambushed them, but now here Jean lay dying. One moment the dirty blond had been flying through the air and the next, suddenly he was screaming in unbridled pain with blood occasionally shooting up from him as a Titan squeezed him. Eren could hear the bones cracking and hear Jean’s cries. He didn’t even have time to transform.

Luckily he managed to get there fast and cut down the Titan, but the damage was done. Jean was now laying there breathing heavily as his hand weakly comes up and gently runs along Eren’s face.

“ _You suicidal block head._ ” He coughed up some blood after the loving whisper. “ _I can’t believe you are crying over little old me._ ” He made a motion and Eren brought his head down tears still streaming as their foreheads touched.

“ _Look, I have to go on a little journey by myself for now…but one day we’ll meet again. I promise._ ” Jean managed as his eyes started to glaze over and head going down.

“Jean!?! Jean!?! JEAN NOOOO!!!!” The tears flowed, he couldn’t stop them. Even as he was pried away so they could burn Jean as was tradition to do. Jean had promised to see him again one day, but Eren wanted to share the feeling of freedom now.

Eren didn’t talk to anyone that night. he felt like his heart had been ripped in two. The next morning as they continued, Eren could have sworn just for a brief moment, he saw two scouting uniforms in the sky, and when the men who wore them turned around, it was Jean and Marco, and they gave Eren an encouraging smile, as if to say “keep moving forward”.


End file.
